The New Warriors of Rock
by BrenRome
Summary: When the Demi-God of Rock's evil twin brother returns to claim rock heaven and destroy it, The Warriors of Rock are rendered inert to combat this new threat. The Demi-God of Rock transforms a new set of rockers to save Rock and Roll before it is lost. (I own NOTHING. This is for Fan-Purpopses only, please don't sue!) Not to be confused with BLUBerryFeet's New Warriors fanfic.
1. You want the best? You got the best!

**Hello, everyone and welcome to my latest fanfic. This one is gonna be another interesting fic because it's my own idea for a sequel/continuation to the **_**Guitar Hero **_**series. Why am I doing this now? Well, in case you don't know, I'm a big rock and roll fan. Primarily, the music I like tends to come from the 80's with some exceptions for early and modern rock. Mostly, I am a fan of KISS, Aerosmith, Alice Cooper, Metallica, Bon Jovi, Journey, and many other greats. Additionally, my favorite Broadway musical is '**_**Rock of Ages'**_**, and yes, I did enjoy the film adaptation and consider it to be a great retelling of the story. I know how people say they hated it and I can see some points, but here's my question; how come a serious romance like that gets shoved away for **_**The Amazing Spider-Man**_**'s Peter/Gwen. Anybody who likes that, you have your man card's torn up liking that. It's not because you like a romance; there are plenty of good ones out there, but you're rooting for a relationship between Peter and Gwen, a woman who in the comics lowered herself to sleeping with Norman Osborn! (Norman's Naughty Leftovers. HA! Never gets old ruining that romance like that.) But enough about that. Anyways, this is how I'd resurrect Guitar Hero, so expect to see A LOT of Rock Songs in here. Some old and some new. As always, reviews are appreciated. Oh, and I own NOTHING except my OC's! This is for FAN Purposes only, so please don't sue. Other than that, enjoy!**

_**A long time ago, in a game series far, far away…**_

_**GUITAR HERO:**_

_**Episode 6**_

_**The New Rock Gods**_

_**It is a time of upheaval and rejoice for The Warriors of Rock. In their last adventure, The Warriors of Rock defeated The Beast, and saved Rock and Roll again forever. Or so they thought…**_

_**In Another Dimension…**_

This was a dimension filled with utter blackness save for a bright spotlight that shined on a tall figure who sat on a stone throne. He was large and wore battle armor that was scaly and shining silver. He wore a helmet over his head that was also silver with silver horns that seemed to look like serpents when inspected closely. His gloves had spikes on the end that were almost metal-like and his feet were covered in hard spiky boots.

His name was Darnax. The Anti-God of Rock. Banished forever from the Kingdom of Rock by his meddling brother, The Demi-God of Rock, many years ago. The Demi-God of Rock had stolen The Kingdom of Rock from Darnax who rightfully inherited the throne when they were but teenagers. The Demi-God of Rock had usurped Darnax, claiming him to be 'twisted' and 'warped' by Darnax's power to feed off of Rock by destroying it.

Now Darnax waited here for years for the perfect moment when Rock would fail so that he might rise again.

As he viewed Earth from his prison, he smiled when he saw that Rock was beginning to fade. Thanks to the trash of shows such as _Glee_ and _Dancing with the Stars_. People were beginning to lose faith in Rock.

Yes.

The time was now.

The energy fields were weak enough.

And he knew just what to do.

He would take his brother's so-called 'Warriors of Rock' and absorb their power's essences. Taking the power for himself, and then would ultimately come for his brother, kill him, and kill rock and roll for himself.

Then no one would stand in his way.

With hard concentration, Darnax suddenly vanished into a puff of black smoke.

….

_**Meanwhile, in Rock Heaven…**_

The Demi-God of Rock was relaxing with a pizza before his senses kicked in and he realized something was off.

He felt a disturbance. One he had not felt since….

"Darnax." He said out loud, realizing what was happening during his vacation time.

….

Axel Steel was relaxing having a beer on his couch when suddenly he felt something wrong in his stomach. Before he knew what was happening, an entire ball of black energy filled the room, engulfing Alex completely. After a minute, the energy vanished and the entire setting had changed. Axel's home, which had once been a mess of beer cans and rock equipment, was now an uptight and clean snotty home. Priceless antiques and 'Employee of the Month' Documents lined the walls, and accounting equipment was arranged neatly on all the tables.

Even Axel had changed. His once unkempt hair was now short and slicked back, and he wore a business suit. He was now an upstanding citizen.

Axel seemed to realize something was off for a second after the change, but shrugged it off and went to straighten out the place and do some more accounting.

….

The God of Rock groaned in pain as he fell to the ground.

His worst fear had come true. He should have left a note of that prophecy that foretold his brother's return.

But it was too late.

Axel stone had been destroyed. His essence gone and instead of being the famous rocker he was, Axel had been reduced to a snooty-businessman.

And it was going to get worse for his comrades.

….

Casey Lynch was sitting by her pool, relaxing when suddenly she saw some bubbles coming from there.

Lowering her sunglasses, she wondered what was going on before a black light engulfed her completely.

When the light dimmed, Casey was no longer out by her pool, but in a rackety, run-down trailer. Magazines of women more beautiful than Casey lined the floor, and Casey herself had changed like Axel.

Casey now had gained an additional 50 pounds around her belly, a sign of post-pregnancy. Her hair was messy, and unkempt. Casey looked like she went through a train wreck.

And she was about to go through another one.

At that second, she heard three cries coming from the kitchen of her trailer. Racing over there, she found three babies who were her daughters.

"It's okay, babies." Casey assured, "Mommy's here for you."

Casey could only wonder now why she slept with another boy at age 13 in this life when she could've had more in another life.

….

Judy Nails was in her apartment listening to the current punk-rock album from her favorite band, when a rumbling sound was heard.

Judy took off the headphones to her iPhone and looked around.

"What the ^%#$?" She asked.

Almost imminently, there was a ball of black energy that engulfed the room entirely.

When the light was gone, Judy had changed drastically, she looked to be about 500 Pounds at a weight that even Jabba the Hutt would tell her to lay off the calories. Judy had acne covering her face and her clothes barely seemed to fit her as pizza boxes, soda cans, and ice cream buckets lied strewn around the floor.

Noticing a bucket of Chicken Wings next to her, Judy started eating the wings in an animal-like fashion. Her parents had prevented her rock dreams by seeking help from a hypnotist who hypnotized Judy into losing all her self-confidence and crushed her dreams of becoming a punk rocker.

Now the only comfort she found herself in was in the company of food.

….

All around the world, Rockers were being reformed and fast. Johnny Napalm was now an out-of-date Disco Dancer. Shirley Crowley became a school teacher. Matty Cannz was now a car salesman.

One-by-one, the history of The Demi-God's Warriors was rewritten, their powers drawn into Darnax, who grinned in anticipation. The power transfer was almost complete. Now, he was almost ready to take his brother.

….

The Demi-God of Rock sensed this also, and knew the %^*$ was going to hit the fan for sure.

The Warriors were all incapacitated and so, he had only one option left.

Quickly gathering the remaining power he had, The God of Rock sent a powerful energy wave out into the sky which then split into four beams of blue light and were sent down to Earth. These four lights would find the potential new warriors to take the mantle of the fallen, and hopefully, restore the balance of rock.

At least, that's what the Demi-God hoped.

"Oh, Demi…" A familiar voice called.

The Demi-God of Rock turned around to see Darnax standing there, smiling wickedly.

"You have some explaining to do." Darnax laughed.

With that, he sent out a dark energy blast which engulfed The Demi-God of Rock.

When it disappeared, the Demi-God of Rock was no more.

"Long live the King." Darnax smiled, as he prepared to get to work.

…...

_**On Earth…**_

The sounds of a high-wailing electric guitar could be heard all throughout Shirly College.

In the empty auditorium gym, there was a young man rocking out on his guitar. The man was around 18 wearing a blue 'Evil Dead Poster' T-shirt with a black-leather jacket and somewhat blue jeans. His hairstyle was a light brown short-styled haircut and he had significantly large muscles.

The guitar he held in his hands was one he had made himself here at the college. It was an SG Worn Red guitar with the words 'ROCK YOUR F***ING WORLD' spray-painted onto there.

The man playing that guitar was Bastion Ballitics. He was the equivilant of every college student nowadays; he read comics, hung with friends, survived through college as best he could, and played video games all day long.

The only difference between Bastion and the other students was that while most college students nowadays liked senseless rap and hip-hop, Bastion was a fan of Rock and Roll from the days of Elvis Presley, all the way through the 80's, and liked whatever Rock songs were produced nowadays. The ones that counted actually.

Most people nowadays claimed Rock was dead, but as Bastion believed; as long as someone cared, Rock would never die. His own parents had tried to keep him away from Rock, but he resisted gratefully. He was still rocking, and that was all that mattered.

Bastion smiled at the empty rows. He knew he would never reach the same fame of KISS or Aerosmith, but hey; a teen can at least dream and pretend they can, right?

Nodding, he began jamming on his guitar to one of his Favorite 80's tunes while singing the lyrics at the same time.

'_**I Wanna Rock!'**_

**As Preformed by Twisted Sister.**

"**I wanna rock! **

**(Rock!)**

**I wanna rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**I want to rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**I wanna rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**Turn it down you say. Well, all I got to say to you is time and time again I say 'No! No! No, no, no, no, no.'**

**Tell me not to play.**

**Well, all I got to say to you when you tell me not to play I say, 'No! No! No, no, no, no, no.'**

**So, if you ask me why I like the way I play it.**

**There's only one thing I can say to you**

**I wanna rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**I wanna rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**I wanna rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**I wanna rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**There's a feelin' that I get from nothin' else and there ain't nothin' in the world That makes me Go! Go! Go, go, go, go, go. Turn the power up.**

**I've waited for so long so I could hear my favorite song, so let's go! Go! Go, go, go, go, go!**

**When it's like this I feel the music shootin' through me!**

**There's nothin' else that I would rather do**

**I wanna rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**I wanna rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**I want to rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**I wanna rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**I wanna rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**Rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**Rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**I wanna rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**Rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**Rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**I want to rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**Rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**Rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**I wanna rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**Rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**Rock**

**(Rock!)**

**I wanna rock!**

**I wanna rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**I wanna rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**I wanna rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**I wanna rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**I wanna rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**Rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**Rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**I wanna rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**Rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**Rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**I wanna rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**Rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**Rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**I wanna rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**Rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**Rock!**

**(Rock!)**

**I wanna rock!"**

As soon as he finished, he felt a rumbling underneath him and a bright light engulfed him.

When it disappeared, Bastion found to his amazement that he was now standing in an old-western tavern wearing a sheriff's outfit. He looked like he could be a double for Clint Eastwood or Michael J Fox in _Back to The Future Part III_.

As he looked in the tavern, he saw all eyes were turned to him, almost waiting for something to happen.

Finally, the bartended spoke.

"So tell me, son;" He stated, "Why do you want to rock?"

Before he could ask what happened, a guitar was drawn into his hand and a familiar bass tune began playing as Bastion played along, playing his guitar as he eyed everyone there while singing to the song.

'_**Dead or Alive.'**_

**As performed by Bon Jovi.**

**Cover by Tom Cruise and Julianne Hough**

"**It's all the same. Only the names will change.**

**Everyday… it seems we're wasting away.**

**Another place… where the faces are so cold.**

**I'd drive all night just to get back home.**

**I'm a cowboy. On a steel horse I ride.**

**I'm wanted.**

**Dead or alive.**

**Wanted…. Dead or alive."**

With that, everyone began noticing him as the girls in the saloon got up and followed him as he made his way up to the stage at the end of the room where preformers would usually play at. He continued his song as he walked.

"**Sometimes I sleep. Sometimes it's not for days.**

**The people I meet… always go their separate ways.**

**Sometimes you tell the day…**

**By the bottle that you drink.**

**And times when you're alone all you do is think!**

**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride.**

**I'm wanted."**

**Chorus: ("Wanted.")**

"**Dead or alive.**

**Wanted…."**

With that, the girls opened his shirt revealing a new six pack-abs he had grown underneath there. As they did, they sang a very seductive _**"Wanted,"**_ as they pulled back his coat, moving away from him so that he could walk on the stage alone.

"**Dead or alive."**

With that, he stepped up onto the stage, spotlights shining on him as he continued to sing while the crowd around him went nuts.

"**Oooooohhhh….and I ride!"**

With that, the stage behind him began to sizzle as he grabbed the mike in front of him.

"**Oooohhh and I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back!**

**I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back!**

**I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall!**

**I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all!"**

With that, Bastion stepped his foot out forward as the stage behind him was pressed by a hot steel plate which burned the words 'Bastion Ballitics' on there. The crowd cheered, throwing him roses as he continued.

"**I'm a cowboy!**

**On a steel horse I ride!**

**I'm wanted!"**

**Chorus: ("WANTED!")**

"**Dead or alive!**

**I'm a cowboy!**

**I got the night on my side!**

**I'm wanted!"**

**Chorus: ("Wanted.")**

"**Dead or alive!**

**And I ride."**

**Chorus: ("And I ride.")**

"**Dead or alive!**

**I still drive…"**

**Chorus: ("I still drive….")**

**Dead or alive!**

**Dead or alive!**

**Dead or alive!**

**Dead or alive!**

**Dead or alive!**

**Dead or alive!"**

With that finished, Bastion looked out into the audience who all applauded him, continuing to throw roses at his feet, while the girls onstage with him ran their hands over his body.

Suddenly, in a flash, they were all gone, and Bastion found himself in a white area that was completely devoid of anything.

"Hello?" Bastion asked.

"BASTION BALLITICS!" A mighty voice boomed.

"What the f**k?!" He demanded.

"HEY!" The voice declared, "WATCH THAT F**KING LANGUAGE AROUND ME?!"

"Who are you?! My mom?!"

"I AM TEMPTED TO SAY: 'YES, BASTION; DO A SEXY DANCE FOR MOMMY!' DON'T PUSH IT!"

"All right!" Bastion said, trying to block the creepy image out of his head, "Who are you?!"

"I AM THE DEMI-GOD OF ROCK!" The voice boomed, "AND NOW, OUT OF ALL THE FAMOUS ROCKERS ON THE PLANET, I HAVE CHOSEN YOU TO GATHER A GROUP OF ROCKERS AND EMBARK ON A LIFE-CHANGING EXPERIENCE!"

"What?!" Bastion asked, confused, "What for?!"

"THE ROCK AND ROLL THAT YOU AND THE FEW PEOPLE WHO FOLLOW IT LOVE SO MUCH IS ABOUT TO END!" The Demi-God explained, "THE RAP/HIP-HOP BAND KNOWN AS 'P*SS-POOR' HAS BEEN GAINING MORE FOLLOWERS LATELY. IF THEY WIN THE MTV MUSIC AWARDS THIS YEAR, THEN THEY WILL TRIUMPH OVER ROCK AND ROLL AND IT WILL BE FORGOTTEN BY HUMANITY FOREVER! THEN, MY EVIL BROTHER DARNAX WILL RULE EVERYTHING AND CREATE ARMAGEDDON ON EARTH! YOU MUST BE CHOSEN AS ONE OF THE NEW WARRIORS OF ROCK AND BE TRANSPORTED TO MEET OTHERS LIKE YOU! ONLY BY GAINING ENOUGH POPULARITY CAN YOU RESTORE POWER TO ROCK AND SAVE EARTH!"

"Why can't you stop it then?" Bastion asked.

"Er…" The Demi-God said, thinking quickly, "I…I have a lot of things to do right now. LOOK JUST GO WITH IT AND MEET THE OTHERS! FOR NOW, I GRANT YOU THE POWERS OF THE MESSIAH OF ROCK! PRACTICE AND LEARN FROM IT!"

With that, the light faded, and Bastion stood there alone, taking in what he just heard.

Suddenly, a white light expanded inside him, as he felt himself transformed again. When the light faded, Bastion saw to his amazement that he was now transformed into an angle with his perfect six-pack-abs and well-toned muscles. He wore a white robe and had large angel wings. In his hands, he now held a golden guitar with the words 'BS' engraved into the guitar's end.

"Cool." Bastion exclaimed, "Well, I might as well practice then."

With that, he began flying with his new wings and started playing a song he had heard once before. One that reminded him of why he was doing this save the world stuff now.

'_**The Rescue'**_

**As Preformed by The American Hi-Fi**

"**I wish we could go back… **

**To the beginning. **

**'Cause there's somethin' missing **

**From your eyes. **

**We lost a lifetime… **

**When I disappeared, **

**Now I am comin' **

**Back to you. **

**I wish I could fly, **

**I know I can save us somehow. **

**You thought you were safe and sound, **

**But you need a hero now. **

**You gotta believe **

**Even with broken wings, **

**I've come to your rescue and you can't rescue me. **

**Summer's the season **

**But you're cold and freezin', **

**If there's a reason, **

**It's a lie. **

**When did I lose you?**

**I need you to pull through. **

**The weight of the world never felt so alive. **

**I wish I could fly, **

**I know I can save us somehow. **

**You thought you were safe and sound **

**But you need a hero now. **

**You gotta believe,**

**Even with broken wings, **

**I've come to your rescue and you can't rescue me." **

With that, Bastion did a barrel roll and flew up above Earth as he continued to play, as he descended to the ground again.

"**I wish I could fly, **

**I know I can save us somehow. **

**You thought you were safe and sound **

**But you need a hero now. **

**You gotta believe **

**Even with broken wings… **

**I wish I could fly, **

**I know I can save us somehow. **

**You thought you were safe and sound **

**But you need a hero now. **

**You gotta believe **

**Even with broken wings, **

**I've come to your rescue and you can't rescue me.**

**I've come to your rescue and you can't rescue me!**

**I'll come to your rescue and you can't rescue me."**

With the last note hit, Bastion felt more alive than ever before. Suddenly, he felt himself wisped away like a will o' the wisp and ready to meet his new companions.

**So, there we go, ladies and gentlemen! The Warriors of Rock have fallen and now a new team must pull together to save rock and roll before it's destroyed forever! Next chapter, we'll meet our new female singer, a small town girl, living in her lonely world, who takes a midnight train going any way. And again, somehow, Rock of Age's version is still 1,000 times better than Glee's version. Until then, reviews appreciated.**


	2. Love Gun

_**Hi there, guys! Sorry I've been away, but you know; school and all. Anyways, I'm back with the next instalment of my Guitar Hero fic. As always, I hope you enjoy! And remember; I own NOTHING! This is for FAN-Purpopses only, so please don't sue! Other than that enjoy!**_

The next member who would join this quest actually had an advantage because she was actually a New York-born girl herself, who lived close enough to the subways to Upstate New York and could join easily.

Except she didn't know where her passion lied.

She was more of an actress than a singer, but that's the way life was for her.

She had no idea whom she truly was.

The girl was adopted by a redneck couple at a very young age, by people whom they did not see, and left only her, a photo of two glam-rock fans at a concert, and a copy of the best romance and female songs made in the 80's.

Since the day of her adoption, the girl was left with few grooming options, despite getting into Shadey Bright University, thus leaving her with the current appearance she had now.

Her hairstyle was big red 80's hair with black roots, pulled back into a bun. She dressed in blue leather pants and a brown leather jacket. Underneath her jacket, she wore a tank top with pictures of fashion models from the 80's on there.

Her name was Karla Xonts and she had one goal in mind; find a way to become a star famous for an 80's-related piece of work, and hopefully attract the attention of her real parents so she could get into contact with them. All she knew was that there was a photo of her in a New York Yankees jumper as a baby when she was found that showed her in front of the Statue of Liberty.

The only thing she could deduce was that perhaps her parents might've been from New York then.

Karla figured if she had been left with so many 80's possessions when she was adopted, then her parents would definitely recognize her if she did something related to that.

Unfortunately, it wasn't going well.

Sure, she had a few brief stints acting, and she had a job at an 80's styled theme comic shop that gave her a lot of money for her job, but it wasn't going to get her anywhere.

She had recently attempted to audition for the main lead in the upcoming Broadway Musical: 'The Scantily-Clad Sexy Alien Being' which was about a female teenage alien who gets stranded on Earth and finds love in the arms of a human. Unfortunately, she had failed in her audition, and now she was back in the college gym where she would often go if she was losing faith and sing to make her feel better. Scrolling through her iPhone, she came across the perfect song to practice, and pressed play. As soon as it got to the first verse, she began singing.

"_**I Hate Myself For Loving You"**_

**As Preformed by Joan Jett**

"**Midnight gettin' uptight. Where are you?**

**You said you'd meet me, now it's quarter to two.**

**I know I'm hangin', but I'm still wantin' you.**

**Hey Jack; It's a fact they're talkin' in town.**

**I turn my back, and you're messin' around.**

**I'm not really jealous, don't like lookin' like a clown.**

**I think of you ev'ry night and day!**

**You took my heart, then you took my pride away-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay!**

**I hate myself for loving you!**

**Can't break free from the the things that you do!**

**I wanna walk, but I run back to you!**

**That's why I hate myself for loving you!**

**Daylight spent the night without you.**

**But I've been dreamin' 'bout the lovin' you do.**

**I won't be as angry 'bout the hell you put me through.**

**Hey man, betcha you can treat me right.**

**You just don't know what you was missin' last night.**

**I wanna see you beggin, say forget it just for spite.**

**I think of you ev'ry night and day.**

**You took my heart, then you took my pride away-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay!**

**I hate myself for loving you!**

**Can't break free from the the things that you do.**

**I wanna walk, but I run back to you.**

**That's why I hate myself for loving you!**

**I think of you ev'ry night and day!**

**You took my heart, then you took my pride away-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay!**

**I hate myself for loving you!**

**Can't break free from the things that you do!**

**I wanna walk, but I run back to you.**

**That's why I hate myself for loving you!**

**I think of you ev'ry night and day!**

**You took my heart then you took my pride away-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay!**

**I hate myself for loving you!**

**Can't break free from the things that you do!**

**I wanna walk, but I run back to you!**

**That's why I hate myself for loving you!**

**I hate myself! **

**For loving you!**

**I hate myself! **

**For loving you!**

**I hate myself! **

**For loving you!**

**I hate myself!**

**I hate myself for loving you."**

As soon as she was finished, Karla heard something pounding from outside. It sounded almost like The Deadites in Evil Dead, banging on the doors of The Cabin. Suddenly, a light burst into the room, and zoomed right at her as she screamed, suddenly engulfed by the light.

When the light died down, Karla suddenly found herself in a castle tower wearing a medieval princess's gown. Suddenly, another 80's song began playing as Karla found herself suddenly drawn to the music, as she sang along.

"_**Holding Out For a Hero"**_

**As Preformed by Bonnie Tyler**

"**Where have all the good men gone,**

**And where are all the gods?**

**Where's the street-wise Hercules**

**to fight the rising odds?**

**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**

**Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need…**

**I need a hero!**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.**

**He's gotta be strong,**

**And he's gotta be fast,**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.**

**I need a hero!**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.**

**He's gotta be sure.**

**And it's gotta be soon.**

**And he's gotta be larger than life.**

**Larger than life."**

As the song continued, Karla felt a rumbling bellow her and looked out her window to see a giant Godzilla-like creature shaking the tower she was in. Looking down, she found a cloudy are that blocked her view from bellow. The Godzilla-like creature's bottom torso seemed to disappear into this mist as it continued to shake the building. Karla's natural reaction would normally be "OH $#%^ING HELL! WHAT THE %$#^ IS THIS?!" but for some reason, she continued to sing, as if this were all one long music video.

"**Somewhere after midnight**

**In my wildest fantasy**

**Somewhere just beyond my reach**

**There's someone reaching back for me**

**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**

**It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet!"**

It was then that the giant lizard monster broke off the tower she was in. turning the tower on its side, Karla stumbled around, trying to find her balance or something to hold onto, but was soon pushed out the window. She didn't scream, but instead closed her eyes, preparing to meet her death with at least quietness. However, she didn't hit the ground, and instead felt her hair flying backwards. Opening her eyes, she found that she had landed on a cloud that was beginning to fly!

Looking back, she saw the cloud was flying over a grassy field, but the monster was still chasing her. Again, instead of freaking out with a mental breakdown, Karla continued to sing.

**"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above,**

**out where the lightning splits the sea;**

**I could swear that there's someone somewhere,**

**watching me.**

**Through the wind and the chill and the rain,**

**and the storm and the flood;**

**I can feel his approach.**

**Like the fire in my blood!"**

At that minute, The Godzilla-like monster stomped the ground hard enough to create a shockwave that rode right up to Karla's cloud, causing it to flip her over, and send her to the ground. Turning around, she saw the creature, about to step on her, until she heard a 'Shunk!' sound. Looking up, she saw a knight in shining crystal armor and a helmet, stabbing his sword into the creature's foot, and literally holding the beast there. Karla could not help herself, as she continued to sing, while holding onto the man encouragingly.

**"I need a hero!**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!**

**He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast,**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight."**

**I need a hero!**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning of light!**

**He's gotta be sure!**

**And it's gotta be soon!**

**And he's gotta be larger than life!**

**I need a hero!"**

With the last verse sung, a glow emitted from the knight's sword and suddenly, a titanic blast came from the sword that engulfed the Godzilla monster completely until it had disintegrated the beast entirely. Karla sighed in relief as the threat had passed, and was about to kiss the man before everything faded away, and she found herself in a white blank area.

"Hello?!" She asked, now scared, "Is there anybody there?!"

"KARLA XONTS!" A voice yelled.

"What the hell?!" Karla asked, "Who are you?!"

"I AM THE DEMI-GOD OF ROCK!" The voice yelled, "YOU MUST LISTEN CAREFULLY FOR THE FATE OF ROCK AND ROLL MIGHT DEPEND ON IT!"

"What are you talking about?!" Karla asked, "I'm just a college girl from Upstate New York. I don't know anything about my parents…."

"ENOUGH!" The Demi-God of Rock interrupted, "DON'T GET ON MY NERVES BY INTERUPTING ME AGAIN!"

Karla quieted herself and waited for what the Demi-God had to say.

"ANYWHO…" The Demi-God continued, "YOU HAVE MORE THAN YOU REALIZE. YOU HAVE A HOT SEXY BODY, A GORGEOUS SINGING VOICE, AND INSIDE YOU LIES A POWER TO MAKE YOU THE GREATEST FEMALE SINGER IN ROCK HISTORY. I WILL HELP YOU UNLOCK THIS POWER BECAUSE YOU AND OTHERS ARE NEEDED TO SAVE ROCK AND ROLL. MY EVIL TWIN BROTHER HAS TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF ROCK'S DECLINE IN RECENT YEARS, TRANSFORMING MY ONCE-GREAT WARRIORS OF ROCK INTO THE OPPOSITE OF THEIR ONCE-GREAT KICK A**ERY! THAT HIDDEN POWER I MENTIONED WILL BECOME DORMANT SO THAT YOU AND OTHERS CAN BECOME THE NEXT GREATEST ROCK BAND. ALL YOU WILL NEED TO DO IS USE YOUR TALENTS TO DEFEAT THE THE RAP/HIP-HOP BAND KNOWN AS 'P*SS-POOR' AT THIS YEARS MTV MUSIC AWARDS, ONLY BY DEFEATING THEM THERE WILL YOU SAVE ALL OF ROCK AND ROLL AND DISCOVER SOMETHING YOU NEVER KNEW YOU HAD!"

"Discover something?" Karla repeated, before realizing something, "Wait! Does this mean if I do this I can find my real parents?!"

"THAT DEPENDS…" The Demi-God stated, "BUT YOU NEED TO BE IN FOR THIS…"

"I'm in." Karla stated.

"PERFECT." The Demi-God replied.

Suddenly, a white light expanded inside her, as she felt herself transformed again. Looking down, she saw she was wearing a white toga and she had a bright golden aura flowing from around her body. Her hair had suddenly been dyed red, and her lips had now been given red lipstick.

Suddenly, noticing a train in front of her, she somehow boarded it, as if there was a voice calling her. She remembered the demigod saying that she would need to join with others to achieve this goal, and this train that seemed to be going anyway felt like it was the one she needed. Entering the train, she noticed the compartment was one like The Hogwarts Express in the Harry Potter books, minus the magical stuff. Sort of. Regular people lined the trains, looking at her with a look that told her they thought she was a joke. Rather than let it get her down, Karla began to sing again, as a rift came up behind her. She strutted through the carts, adoring attention from people everywhere who now seemed to be entranced by this woman's singing.

"_**Take It Off"**_

**As Preformed by The Donnas**

"**I'm on my second drink.**

**But I've had a few before.**

**I'm tryin' hard to think.**

**And I think that I want you on the floor.**

**Uh huh! Yeah on the floor!**

**Go on and take it off!"**

**Chorus: ("Take it off!")**

"**You gotta shake it off baby, for me.**

**C'mon and break me off."**

**Chorus: ("Break me off!")**

"**'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see."**

Karla continued to walk down the aisles, gaining more attention from her newfound fans. As she continued walking, she felt brave enough to blow one of her fans a kiss, and then waved to another, leaving them wet beyond belief as she continued.

"**Need your love 1,2,3!**

**Stop starin' at my D cup!**

**Don't waste time, just give it to me.**

**C'mon baby, just feel me up.**

**C'mon! Just give it up.**

**Go on and take it off!"**

**Chorus: ("Take it off!")**

"**You gotta shake it off baby, for me.**

**C'mon and break me off."**

**Chorus: ("Break me off!")**

"**'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see!"**

Karla noticed she had reached the end of the train, so she turned around, seeing that the audience was lined up in front of her now, as she danced to the guitar rift. She started swaying her hips and body wildly, getting cheers from the audience. She never thought she could get such a thrill from singing rock like this. She noticed her cue was coming up again so she rose and began her singing again.

**"Forget the application...**

**You're the right guy for the task.**

**Let me take you on vacation.**

**Just do it. You don't have to ask!**

**Go on and take it off!"**

**Chorus: ("Take it off!")**

**"You gotta shake it off baby, for me.**

**C'mon and break me off!"**

**Chorus: ("Break me off!")**

**"'Cause I get what I want and I like what I see!**

**Take it off!"**

**Chorus: ("Take it off!")**

**"Take it off baby, for me.**

**Take it off."**

**Chorus: ("Take it off!")**

**"Take it off baby, for me."**

With the final lyric sung, Karla struck an exotic-like, sexy pose which got the audience's attention. As the band music faded out, Karla smiled and even stroked her side, gaining a lot of applause from the on-lookers.

They cheered, whistled, threw flowers, and cash at her.

Karla was blushing greatly. She really loved this new power of hers.

Suddenly, the train lurched and stopped. Karla lost her footing for a quick second, but quickly regained her composure.

"Last stop!" She heard a conductor's voice say from nowhere, "Everybody exit the train!"

As Karla moved to the exit, a thought crossed her mind. This 'Demi-God of Rock' said that there would be others joining her. Karla could not imagine what they'd be like, but she was ready to find out.

_Here I go again._ Karla thought to herself, as she exited the train into a blinding bright light.

_**So there you go, folks! Be here next time for another Guitar Hero chapter that will feature an interesting location that I think would make a pretty interesting venue for a Guitar Hero game if they ever decided to make another one. As always, reviews are appreciated!**_


End file.
